


objectivity is overrated

by Snickfic



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Tony tried to regard the experience from a certain scientific distance.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	objectivity is overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Tony tried to observe things scientifically: yes, he got the dark line down his belly like women did, the water retention, the nipple sensitivity. That last thing suddenly didn’t feel very academic. “Pep,” he said to the gorgeous fiend mouthing at his nipple. “Pep, you’re going to kill me.”

“But you’ll enjoy it,” she said cheerfully, sliding down to press a kiss to his rounded stomach. Which was fairly close to his cock. Oh yeah, he got the extra horniness, too.

He was going to die of science. But, as usual, Pepper was right: he _was_ going to enjoy it.


End file.
